Why Can't You See Me?
by doCHAI
Summary: When Trish and Lita retired, Lilian's only friend left was John Cena. John likes Torrie but she doesn't like him. Lilian helps John so that he can have a chance with Torrie. JORRIE?
1. Gambas a la Plancha

**I couldn't sleep last night and this came into my mind. I was thinking of typing it right away but it's already late at night. LOL. I disclaim and please review. Thanks!**

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian Garcia walked slowly towards her door when the door bell rang. She wondered who it was. The door bell rang again. "I can't walk fast! You have to be patient!" she shouted at the person behind the door. She peeped through the hole and saw John Cena, almost dropping the grocery bags he's carrying. She sighed and opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

John came in. "Hi to you too. I'm here to visit my best friend who's currently not on the road with the Raw Team. I miss her, you know. Have you seen her?"

Lilian rolled her eyes and helped him with the grocery bags.

"No!" John stopped her. "I can handle this, you're injured, remember."

"Why are you here?" Lilian asked as she followed him to the kitchen.

"I missed you!" John exclaimed. "I can't stand Raw without my best friend. Aren't you going to give me a big hug? I came all the way to New York and bought you groceries."

Lilian laughed. "I didn't ask you to buy groceries." John's arms were still wide open, waiting for her hug so she hugged him. "I missed you to, John."

"Oh, yeah, by the way," John pointed at the grocery bags. "Uhm… I have a surprise for you."

Lilian rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"You're going to cook Gambas a la Plancha for me!" John exclaimed.

"For you?" Lilian asked.

"See, I called Trish because I know she also knows how to cook that one and I asked her what the ingredients are and here they are!" John pointed at the grocery bags.

Lilian thought for a moment. "So you came all they way to New York so I can cook you some Gambas a la Plancha?"

"And to see you," John added with a smile.

Lilian sighed but cooked anyway. John was helping her but he wasn't really much help. After cooking, they sat at the kitchen stool and ate together. John told her the latest story backstage and they mostly laughed about stuff.

"So how's your heart?" Lilian asked John.

John's expression became serious. He looked down, "The doctor said I only got 5 months to live."

Lilian almost dropped her fork. "What?!" she asked worriedly.

John smirked. "I was joking!"

Lilian slapped his arm. "That was NOT a funny joke! That was about your life. You just don't joke about anyone's life!"

John continued smirking. "You're concerned about me, aren't you?"

"Yes! No! I mean…" Lilian gathered her thoughts. "Of course I care for you. I'm your best friend, remember?"

John kissed her cheek. "Awww. I love you, Lily."

Lilian looked disgusted with John's actions and wiped her cheek. "That was disgusting."

"When I kissed you in your forehead, you told me I reminded you of your father," John said. "When I kissed your hand, you were like," he mimicked Lilian's voice, "I'm not Queen Elizabeth!" he stopped mimicking. "And in the cheek, it's disgusting. Wait till I kiss your lips."

"Don't you dare do that," Lilian shot John a glare.

They remained silent for a while and continued eating. Just then, John almost spit the food he was chewing because he started laughing.

"What?" Lilian asked curiously.

"Talk about disgusting," John said. "You kissed Viscera. Not just once! And now I kissed you in your cheek and then that's disgusting."

Lilian slapped his arm. "That was for the storyline, idiot."

John frowned. "I'm not an idiot, I'm the WWE Champion, and maybe you are the idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, I graduated cum laude at University of South Carolina," Lilian said cockily.

"Oh, so now you want to talk about achievements?" John challenged her. "I'm the WWE Champion."

"You won that in a scripted match," Lilian said calmly. "That's not counted."

"Yeah right," John said. "Who cares if it's scripted, I'm still the Champ."

"Whatever, John," Lilian said, cutting off their conversation.

They continued eating. When they were finished, John helped Lilian wash the dishes. She passed the ones washed with soap to him so that he could rinse it.

"You still haven't asked my question," Lilian said. "How's your heart?"

"Huh?" John didn't get the question.

"How is it going with Torrie?" Lilian asked excitedly. "Have you asked her out yet?"

John sighed. "I did, two times but she turned be down on both occasions."

"You are never going to get a Diva," Lilian said. "Remember when we first had a heart-to-heart conversation?"

"Don't remind it, please," John pleaded.

XOXOXOXOXO

_"No," Lilian said to the man in front of him._

_"What do you mean 'no'?" John asked._

_"I won't go out with you," Lilian cleared herself and walked away from him._

_"I'm never going to get a Diva go out with me," John said._

_Lilian stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me?"_

_"Never mind," John said. "This wasn't a good idea anyway."_

_"Wait," Lilian said and John turned around. "You know I can listen to someone's problems."_

_That was when John talked to Lilian about his recent break-up with Liz. They became good friends and eventually, best friends. Lita and Trish, Lilian's best friends, we're surprised that the two actually became good friends. Now that they're both retired, John's her only friend left._

XOXOXOXOXO

"Maybe you can help me," John said.

"How?" Lilian wondered. She knew by looking at John's blue eyes that it wasn't going to be good for her part.

"We two can, you know, pretend we're dating and make Torrie jealous," John said.

"Why would Torrie be jealous if she doesn't even like you?" Lilian asked, making John's idea pointless.

"Maybe she'll regret that she turned me down?" John said, not really sure of his idea.

"And who would believe that we're dating?" Lilian asked. "We're best friends."

"Friends can turn into lovers," John said. "You'll never know. Maybe one day I will wake up and realize that I love you."

"Then maybe you aren't really awake," Lilian said with a disgusted look. "If you really like Torrie, tell her and ask her to give you a chance. Prove yourself."

"That's hard," John said.

"When I come back to Raw, I want to see you doing it," Lilian said.

"Does trying to do it counts?" John joked.

"Nah," Lilian said.

After washing the dishes, John decided to go back to his hotel. "You know I can save a lot of money of you let me stay here for a night."

Lilian shook her head. "Not gonna happen."

John made his way through the door. "Good night, Lily!"

"Good night to you too!" Lilian answered back, closing the door.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Please tell me what you think because I have no idea where this is going.**


	2. Draft

**This is the draft chapter, happened after the draft. I'm sorry this took so long to type. I've already finished writing this one a couple of days ago, literally write. Thanks to the teacher's seminar, I was able to go home early and type this. I disclaim and please do enjoy reading this one.**

XOXOXOXOXO

John Cena sat in his locker room, not knowing what to do. He was thinking whether he should go and see Torrie Wilson and ask her out or if he should just go back to the hotel. He recalled what Lilian told him. It's not that he didn't ask her out, he just can't make Torrie say "yes".

After taking a shower, he made up his mind and decided to just go back to the hotel. He picked up his bag and was about to place his free hand on the door knob when his cell phone rang.

Sighing, he looked at it. To no surprise, Lilian was calling him. He slapped his forehead knowing what she would say once he answered it.

"Hi John!" Lilian greeted him cheerfully. "You may think that I called you because I want to discuss the operation-Torrie with you but I'm not. I just waned to say… What's up?"

John fell silent and sat back on the couch, placing his bag beside him. "Uhm, nothing, nothing at all."

"Are you sure?" Lilian asked. "Don't you want to discuss something about… I don't know… Maybe about… Torrie?"

John sighed. "What do you want me to do?" he snapped. "She's going to Smackdown. We're over and the worst part? I've never even had the time to have dinner or even lunch with her."

"Breakfast?" Lilian tried to somewhat cheer him up.

"This is not a joke, Lily," John said.

_He's right, _Lilian thought. But now is not the right time to tell him that he's right. "You can still see her on pay-per-views and supershows," she tried to cheer him up with a more serious information. "All pay-per-views are tri-branded."

"And?" John asked, trying to make Lilian's encouragement pointless.

"And…" Lilian had an idea. Although she knows that John's a big wimp to do it. "Where are you right now?"

"Don't change the subject, Lily," John said, ignoring the question.

"I have an idea. Where are you right now?" Lilian repeated her question.

She heard John sigh. "Locker room," he answered. "What? Are you going to mysteriously appear out of nowhere?

Lilian laughed. "No! Silly! Why don't you get your ass walking to the Diva's locker room and ask for Torrie."

"Hell no! Why would I do that?" John exclaimed. "I don't want to be turned down in front of everybody! Everybody's here!

"I knew you'd be a wimp," Lilian said cockily. "Have a nice night with the Superstars, wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" John defended himself. He hated arguing with a woman, especially with Lilian because he always loses.

"Oh yes you are," Lilian said. "And if you don't mind, I want to go to sleep."

"I will be haunting you in your sleep, Garcia!" John joked. "Good night, Lily."

"Good night to you too, wimp," Lilian teased him again.

"I'm not a wimp," John said. "I'll prove it to you."

"Then prove it," Lilian tested him.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian rolled her eyes after she clicked off her phone. She then made her way to her bedroom, getting ready for bed.

"Oh John!" Lilian sighed. "Am I the only one who likes you? It's not that hard to like you. I mean, what's not to like? Torrie is such a lucky girl."

XOXOXOXOXO

Just like what Lilian said, John made his way to the Diva's locker room. "A wimp? I ain't a wimp. I'll show her that I'm not a wimp," John said to himself before knocking on the door.

Melina was the one who opened it and was surprised to see John. "Lilian's in New York," she said knowing that normally, he would ask for Lilian.

"I know that," John said. "I'm here to talk to Torrie."

"Oh, okay," Melina slightly closed the door. "Torrie! Someone wants to deliver a good-bye-good-luck-on-Smackdown speech to you!"

"Coming!" John heard Torrie. She had a cute voice but for him, the loveliest of all is Lilian's.

John smiled when Torrie appeared. "Oh, hi John!"

"Uhm, listen, Torrie," John swallowed. "Since this is your last day on Raw. I mean, you will no longer be with us on the road. I was thinking if…" his voice trailed off as he saw Torrie's serious look, he can feel droplets of sweat on his face. "I was thinking that maybe… You and I could…"

Torrie laughed. "I get it. You want me to go out with you, right?" John nodded. "You're a nice guy John. I mean, what's not to like about you? But, I already promised the girls. I'm sorry, maybe next time?"

It was as if Torrie just used Triple H's sledgehammer to crush John's heart, figuratively. But wait, she said _next time. _Maybe he will have his chance next time. "Sure, I'll just catch you next time. Good luck in Smackdown."

"Thanks!" Torrie kissed him in the cheek and went back to the Diva's locker room.

He shook his head and went to the parking lot. "Lilian's right, I'm a wimp."

XOXOXOXOXO

**I have to study now… Wish me luck in Physics and Calculus… Reviews anyone?**


	3. The Deal

**I just sneaked this in. By the way, thanks to the second consecutive Monday that they made us go home earlier from school. I own no one in this story. They own themselves.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian got a text message that John would be passing by. Half of her is excited to see him and half of her is wondering why he would stop by. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It would not be long until she goes back to Raw and is looking forward to that moment.

She heard the bell rang and went to answer it. It was John and he was early. "John! I didn't know you were coming so early," she greeted him.

"Doesn't a wimp have a right to be early?" John asked. He wasn't at all pleased to see Lilian as much as she is to see him.

"You didn't take the wimp thing seriously, did you?" Lilian could sense that he is not in the mood with the tone of his voice.

Instead of answering her, he went to the living room and grabbed the remote. He searched through the channels and was contented when he found MTV. Lilian just sat beside him, also watching TV. Silence ruled between them for about half an hour until John finally spoke up.

"Do you think I'm even in Torrie's league?" John asked his voice still with a sad tone.

"She turned you down again, didn't she?" Lilian asked and then blurted out, "So that's what? For the nth time?"

"I'm serious here, Lily," John snapped. "Will you please stop pushing me down I'm already down? I'm tired of it."

Another fifteen minutes passed and not a single word was spoken. John stood up and got a Pepsi from the refrigerator. It was as if it was his house. He took a sip from his Pepsi. "Lily, are you mad?" John asked with a soft voice. "I didn't mean to say that earlier."

Lilian didn't move a single muscle and John took a sip again. "Okay maybe I meant it but it wasn't my intention to make you mad or offend you."

Lilian looked away, not even uttering a word. She grabbed a pillow and placed it in the space between them. "You are definitely not in Torrie's league. I'm gonna talk to her and tell her that you're gay."

John laughed. "Friends?"

"First things first," Lilian started. "There are many ways to tell someone to stop or you no longer want whatever they're doing to you and most of those ways are nice and not offending."

John sipped his Pepsi. "Friends?"

Lilian remained quiet. John leaned closer and just then, Lilian flipped her hair which landed on John's face. Due to reflex action, John turned away, "I didn't ask for a blonde hair in my face!"

Lilian laughed, just realizing what just happened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

John smiled. He knows that they're both in the mood right now so he decided to tell Lilian his purpose. "Okay, so I came here to – "

"To what?" Lilian cut him immediately.

"To see you!" John exclaimed. "To be honest, I need your comfort."

"Am I like a mother or something?" Lilian asked. "But since you asked for it, okay, I can be your mother for a while."

Lilian moved at the end of the couch so that John could lay down with his head on her lap.

"Your boyfriend will be so lucky," John commented as Lilian massaged her head. "Or maybe, I'm lucky."

"Damn right you are," Lilian said. "You know maybe you should just stop."

"At what?" John asked.

"Go find another girl or something," Lilian said. "Find someone who would appreciate you. Don't settle for someone who knows you only as The Champ. Find someone who likes you as John Cena."

John thought for a while. A part of his thought that Lilian was right but a part of him can't let go of his feelings for Torrie. "You mean someone like you?"

"Yeah but someone like me is hard to find," Lilian joked. "I'm unique."

"What if I'm destined to be alone forever," John wondered. "Just me and my customized championship belts. Now wouldn't that suck?"

"Yeah that would suck," Lilian agreed. "But you wouldn't be."

Johns stood up. "Let's make a deal."

Lilian smirked. "What kind of deal?"

"This is not like any kind f deal," said John. "This is a serious deal. Listen, when you turn 35 and we're still both single, let's get married."

"What?!" Lilian blurted out. "Why would I want to marry you?"

"Come on," John persuaded her. "We're both getting old, we're both single, we're best friends, we know each other well. What could be the problem?"

"I'm not in that deal," Lilian shook her head.

"Why?" John asked. "Am I not your ideal guy?"

Lilian couldn't answer. "It's just that… Marriage is a sacred thing. It's not a joke. At least I wouldn't want to make a mistake again."

"So you don't want to marry me?" John asked, a frown tracing in his face.

"Well… If I don't have a choice, then maybe I do," Lilian replied.

"Yes!" John exclaimed in happiness. "Well then, we'll both have to wait till next year and see if we're meant for each other."

"In you dreams," Lilian joked. "I'm going to find someone by then."

"But we have a deal!" John called out to Lilian who went to the kitchen to get a soda.

"Yes, we have a deal," Lilian affirmed.

"Why don't we make a contract?" John suggested.

"What for?" Lilian had a weird look on her face.

"To make sure that we would both keep our word," John said, heading to Lilian's laptop.

"Don't touch that!" Lilian warned him. She shoved him off, sitting on her computer chair. "I don't want your big chunky fingers ruining the keyboard."

"Fine Miss Garcia," John said.

Lilian typed as John dictated the words she typed. She printed two copies and the signed it both.

"This is stupid, John," Lilian said after signing it.

"Stupid or not, you agreed to it," John smirked. "The next Mrs. Cena. Lilian Cena," John practiced.

"Sounds horrible to me," Lilian commented. "Screw you John."

XOXOXOXOXO

**Pretty short huh? That's all I can write for now. I have a quiz on Mathematics, PE and Music tomorrow. Wish be luck…**

**Reviews, anyone?**


	4. Raw: July 2, 2007

**There's a typhoon! Hurrah! That means that there are no classes. Anyway, I disclaim. I own no one. Since I'm so late in updating (blame school, school sucks), this chapter dates way back last July 2. The day Lilian came back from her knee rehab.**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Lilian! What are you doing here?" John asked in amazement. For the first time in three months, he was able to see her on Raw.

"I'm back! Better than ever!" Lilian said with full joy.

"Are you sure?" John asked worriedly. He acted as if he's getting ready to catch her anytime she falls.

"Well it is kinda hard to walk with high heels," Lilian confessed.

"You can drop the high heels for a night," John suggested but he knows that Lilian would never do that.

"No way!" Lilian exclaimed. "I bought new boots for this night and I'm not going through that curtain wearing flat shoes!"

"Flat shoes are popular these days, in case you haven't noticed," John said.

"Not for me," Lilian smiled.

"I know! Why don't we have a celebration tonight after Raw," John suggested. "Let's go out, just the two of us. I'll treat you."

"Damn right you should," Lilian said. "It's a date then."

"It's a date," John repeated. _It's funny how causally I can say that to Lilian but not to other girls, _John thought as he made his way to his locker room.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian's return wasn't the way she imagined it. Her knee still hurts and she was only able to announce inside the ring for the first two matches and the rest at ringside. John was right; she should've just worn flat shoes. But flat shoes would ruin her character. Fans admire her for her dazzling outfits and that includes her designer boots.

After Monday Night Raw, she quickly changed into flat shoes and prepared for her date with John. She wore a cute black and slowly went to John's locker room. She was surprised to see the door slightly open. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but she heard John talking to someone in his cell phone.

"Tonight?" she heard John say. "I can't, I already promised Lilian."

With her name being mentioned, she listened intently.

"I… I don't know… I'm not really sure… I'll try to help you with your problem, uhm, but… Okay, I'll try to work it out with Lilian. Catch you later Torrie."

_Torrie, _she thought. As quickly as her knee would allow her, she made her way back to the Diva's locker room and changed into something casual. She wasn't planning to go out with John anymore. He can just go comfort Torrie.

She realized that tears were about to fall from her eyes. She tried to stop them from falling. Why were they falling, anyway? Maybe because of the fact that this is the first time that John overlooked her – that he chose Torrie over her.

Mickie sat down beside her, barely acknowledging her presence. "Oh, good to see you back here on Raw. It's been a long time since I last saw you." She said as she was arranging the stuff on her bag. "Are you going somewhere tonight?"

"What for?" Lilian said. "My knee still hurts. I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere." She looked down at the floor. _Not in the mood anymore, _she thought.

"You seem sad," Mickie commented. "Do you have a problem or something? You should be happy to be back!"

"No, I'm fine," Lilian shook her head. "My knee will just hurt even more if I…"

"Lilian!" John called her. The door of the room was wide open. "Come on! Let's go, I'm hungry."

Mickie looked confused. She looked at John, and then at Lilian. Sensing that something is wrong, she just blurted out. "Who the hell left the door open?! Someone could be peeking!"

"Don't you have anything more important to do?" Lilian asked him, not wanting to mention that she heard his conversation with Torrie.

"Something more important than a date with you, hell no!" John said. He noticed that something is wrong with her since she didn't laugh at his joke. "What do you mean?" he picked up her bags from the sofa.

Lilian snatched it from him. "I'm not in the mood to go out tonight."

John was surprised. "But I was going to treat you! We were supposed to be celebrating you return. We're going on a date. I thought that was clear."

He looked disappointed but Lilian didn't mind him. "My knee hurts – "

"I'll carry you to the restaurant if I have to," John quickly said. "Did I do something wrong? What's up with you?"

_Oh yes you did something wrong. _"I'm just tired, okay? I just want to go back to my room to rest." She headed outside and John eagerly followed her.

"Could I at least take you to your room?" John offered. He wondered why Lilian was acting like that. She's not normally like that.

"I think I could manage that," Lilian refused. She wanted to get rid of John so he can be with Torrie. As much as it hurts her, she wants John to be happy. Why does it hurt, anyway? She wanted John to be with Torrie. She gave him advices for Torrie.

"I'm not leaving you until you tell me what's wrong," John said. "I can't stand knowing that there's something wrong.

Lilian faced him. "There is nothing wrong. I just want to rest, that's all."

John caught her arm. "If there's nothing wrong with you, could I at least tell you something?"

Lilian took a deep breath. "I'm listening."

"Just a while ago, Torrie called me and said that she wanted to see me," John started. "She wanted to see me tonight – "

"Then go," Lilian simply said.

"I won't," John said. Lilian was surprised. She didn't expect John to say that. "I realized that she's not for me. I've been through girls like that before. They want you because they need you. But that all…"

"But… What about?" Lilian was still shocked. She wasted a date with John. "What about all our efforts? What about my effort to get you two together?" Deep inside her, she thought, _Thank God._

"I'll meet the right one," John said. "But I think I've got to look for her right now."

"You're never going to find her," Lilian discouraged him. She could now smile since she found out that John still chose her over Torrie. "That's Torrie Wilson we're talking about. If you don't like her, then you're not going to like anyone else."

"I like you," John said.

Lilian tried to hide her blushing face. "I don't like you," she joked.

XOXOXOXOXO

They came across Randy Orton who was having problems with his rental car. "Shit! I'm going to crush this fucking car."

"Whoa Randy!" John exclaimed. "Don't hurt the car. It didn't do anything to you."

Lilian threw him her keys. "Here, you can take mine. John's driving for me."

Randy caught it but was confused. I didn't know you two were dating."

They were both surprised. They didn't know that they looked like they were together until that moment. That's when they realized that they were holding each other's hand.

"We're – "

John elbowed her. "We didn't know that you didn't know, Randy." He said, smiling. "We'll keep you updated from now on."

When Randy was no longer in sight, Lilian snapped at John. "What the hell was that about?"

John just smiled, enjoying the annoyance on Lilian's face. "I honestly wouldn't mind having you as my girlfriend."

XOXOXOXOXO

**Please review… I'll update the next time we don't have any classes. So pray for a typhoon…**


	5. When She Cries

**Gosh I hate Egay. I've been studying Physics, Computer and PE for three straight days and we still don't have any classes. On the other hand, that's good, right? I disclaim… I don't own the song. It's just that my friends and I love this song… LOL. Reviews are pretty much appreciated.**

**Jorrie fans, here you go guys... **

XOXOXOXOXO

"Lily, you know I kinda feel bad about Torrie," John confessed while they were inside the elevator.

"Why?" Lilian asked. But honestly, she doesn't want to hear why he feels bad about Torrie.

"What if she really needs company?" John started to wonder. "What if something happens to her? What if she's alone and lonely?"

"You know the word 'alone' and 'lonely' kind of goes together," Lilian joked. "Will you be lonely if you're not alone?"

"Lily, I'm serious," John became silent. He really was serious.

The elevator opened. "Maybe you should go find her," Lilian spoke up. "Just to make sure that she's okay."

"But I'm tired," John said. "Maybe I'll do it tomorrow."

Lilian punched him and grabbed her bags from him. "What a gentleman."

"I'll walk you to your room!" John called out. Lilian was quickly walking towards her room.

"I can manage," Lilian said.

John just shook his head and also made his way towards his room. On his way, he thought of what Torrie's problem is exactly. He could've broken her heart. But on the other hand, it was Torrie who continued to ignore John when he was there and now, he's the one who's ignoring her.

_The road I have traveled on _

_Is paved with good intentions _

_It's littered with broken dreams _

_That never quite came true _

_When all of my hopes were dying _

John saw him curled up in a corner, her forehead up to her knees. He could tell that she was shaking. He quickly dropped his bags and helped her stand up. He grabbed his bags again, his other hand supporting her. "Torrie, what the hell happened to you?"

She didn't say anything. He could feel her shaking even harder. He let her lay down on his bed. "I think you've got to sleep… Wait… I don't know what to do with you… I'll just get Lilian – "

Torrie stopped her from doing so. She grabbed his arm in protest. "Please… Just stay with me and I'll be fine…"

_Her love kept me crying _

_She doesn't has to hide _

_The pain that she's been through _

John watched her drift to sleep. When he was sure that she's asleep, he then changed his clothes and slept on the couch. It was about midnight when he was awoken by soft sobs.

_When she cries at night _

_And she doesn't think that I can hear her _

_She tries to hide all the fears she feels inside _

_So I pray this time _

_I can be the man that she deserves _

_'Cause I die a little each time _

_When she cries _

"Torrie? Are you awake? Are you alright?" John asked even though he can't see her in the dark.

He could hear her sniffing. "John… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have disturbed you…I'm so sorry…"

John turned the lights on. Torrie was putting on her high heels and was heading for the door. He blocked her way and let her sat down on the couch. He could still feel her shaking. "You've got to sleep. I'll take you to Smackdown tomorrow so you've to get some rest. You're not disturbing me, ok? Just go to sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning."

XOXOXOXOXO

_She's always been there for me _

_Whenever I'm falling _

_When nobody else believed _

_She'd be there by my side _

_I don't know how she takes it _

_Then the tears of joy _

_Will fill her loving eyes _

_Damn, I can't contact Lilian,_ John thought as he was trying to call Lilian while driving Torrie to Smackdown.

"What's the problem, John?" Torrie asked. She finally stopped shaking but she still looked like hell. They left the hotel early because she doesn't want anyone to see her that way.

John didn't even had the time to tell Lilian where he was going and who he's with.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Have you guys seen John?" Lilian asked a table filled with Superstars at breakfast. She hasn't seen him, he hasn't called, and there must be something wrong.

"You're the girlfriend, you should know," Randy teased.

Lilian rolled her eyes at them as they started smirking like Randy. "We're not together. John was just joking around yesterday." With that, she walked away.

That afternoon, during a house show, Lilian was finally able to see John. He was even late – not the usual John Cena.

"Where were you the whole day?" Lilian asked after the show. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry, Lily," John said. "Torrie showed up in front of my room last night and I had to take her to Smackdown today. Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Lilian was surprised. _Sort of, _she thought. "I'm not mad."

But she never spoke to him again that afternoon. John would never know what Lilian actually feels.

_When she cries at night _

_And she doesn't think that I can hear her _

_She tries to hide all the fears she feels inside _

_So I pray this time _

_I can be the man that she deserves _

_'Cause I die a little each time _

_When she cries _

_So I pray this time _

_I can be the man that she deserves _

_'Cause I die a little each time _

_When she cries… _

XOXOXOXOXO

** Please review…**


	6. SummerSlam, Heated Hearts

**I was putting this all together in mind during NCAE a while ago. And boy did SummerSlam rocked! Triple H's entrance kicked ass… The crowd went wild when Austin came out. Everybody was on their feet during the Cena vs. Orton match. Good days… I still own nothing, damn it… Please review…**

XOXOXOXOXO

_Whine up…_

_Whine up…_

_Whine up…_

_Oh yeah…_

Hours before, Whine Up by Kat DeLuna was blasting through the arena. Now, it's still blasting through the speakers of the bar. Superstars and Divas celebrating the night for the success of SummerSlam. SummerSlam sure did blasted. Superstars and Divas were swaying their body to the music.

Torrie Wilson came from the crowd dancing on the dance floor, a martini in hand. Her eyes searching for someone she longed to congratulate. She spotted him, sitting at a stool.

"Congratulations!" Torrie tried her best to make her voice loud. "You won! C'mon! Let's dance!"

Torrie pulled John into the dance floor. Even thought John was hesitant, he still allowed Torrie to pull him. They danced but John felt like there was something wrong with Torrie. It was as if she was just allowing all this fun to swallow the sadness inside her.

"Torrie, let's go back," John said in her ears so that she could hear him.

"But I want to dance," Torrie objected.

John felt like there was something really wrong about Torrie. He could not just leave her alone, that would just be wrong. He could sense that she needs someone beside her. He proved that he was right when Torrie went off balance. He was quick enough not to let her fall.

"You're drunk," John said, carrying her. "I'll take you to your room."

"No…" Torrie mumbled. "I still want to have fun…"

Before they could even reach the outside of the bar, Torrie was out. John cursed in his mind. Now he doesn't know where to take Torrie. He just carried her to his hotel room, laying her in his bed for the second time. The first time was when he saw Torrie outside his hotel room, sobbing.

He changed his clothes and went to sleep on his couch. He would be home the next morning – Boston. At last, he would be able to get out of the lonely hotel room and go to his own bed. If he was lucky, he could even have Lilian over so she could cook and they would share a delicious dinner together.

Lilian. He was wondering is she was wondering where he was right now. He didn't say goodbye. During his match with Randy, he saw Lilian shook her head when the "Cena must die" chants started. He could feel that she cares for him. She always did.

He managed to sleep at last, his mind clear of what's wrong with Torrie and what's happening to Lilian.

The next morning, he woke up and found Torrie still asleep. She had a calm look on her face as she slept. John took a shower. When he emerged from the shower, Torrie was already awake, her hand in holding her head.

"I should not be here," Torrie said. "I'm sorry I disturbed you, I promise I won't do it again." She was starting to walk towards the hotel room door when she stopped in front on a full body mirror. She saw her reflection. "Damn, I look like hell…"

"Damn right you do," John agreed.

"You weren't supposed to say that," Torrie looked furious. "Oh my… I can't go out like this."

"You can have a shower if you like," John suggested. "You can use my boxers and some of my oversized t-shirt."

"Wouldn't that look like we – " Torrie was hesitant.

"Who cares?" John said.

Torrie just shook her head. "I can't have a shower."

John looked confused. "You don't want to smell good and look good?"

Torrie began to sob. "I didn't say that I didn't want to. I said that I can't."

John sat beside her on the bed. "I don't understand…"

Torrie wiped her tears. "You'll never understand."

John turned Torrie to face her. "Trust me."

Torrie cried even louder. "It's Peter… He's been…"

John hugged her, not wanting to hear more of it. He could feel Torrie's tears wetting his t-shirt.

"I don't have my concealer with me. I would look worse than hell if I go out without any concealer on," Torrie cried. "John, please don't tell this to anyone… I don't want anyone making a fuss about this… Please, promise me…"

John rubbed her back. "Your secret's safe with me, don't worry."

Torrie managed to stop crying. She took a shower just like what John said. When she came out, John could clearly see a purple mark on her neck. "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

When John opened the door, she saw Lilian wearing a smile. A smile that quickly faded when she saw Torrie. She quickly turned away and sprinted away from them.

"Lily!" John called. "Lily, wait!" He caught her arm and sprung her around.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something," Lilian simply said. "You can go back to your business now."

"Lily, what's the matter with you?" John called out when Lilian started to run away from him again.

"Well I was just wondering what happened to you last night," Lilian tried to control her anger. "You won't answer any of my calls so I figured that something was not right. Turns out, everything is all right."

_Shit, my cell phone, _John thought. He hasn't been attending to his cell phone since last night. "Why are you acting so weird?"

Lilian controlled her emotions and a tear hasn't dropped yet. "Why don't you ask yourself why I'm acting so weird?"

"You know? That's what's wrong with you," John said. "You're acting as if you should have control over me. You're acting worse than my mother. I feel like you're treating me like your boyfriend while the fact is, you're not even my girlfriend!" Next thing he knew was his cheek was stinging. Lilian slapped him so hard that his face might've fallen off.

XOXOXOXOXO

**I'm tired. Third post of the day. Please review… And oh, the fact that Lilian shook her head when they chanted "Cena must die" is a fact. Did she care? lol**


	7. Last Conversation?

**Remember, I own no one. They own themselves. Also, sorry for the late update, I have been busy with Thesis. Please review and enjoy!**

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian stopped dead after announcing John's match against Mr. Kennedy. She knew something was wrong. She has been in the wrestling business long enough to distinguish a kayfabe between a real one. The one she's seeing is real. They might have not yet talked since SummerSlam but he still has a special place in her heart. Maybe even more special than her upcoming CD. "Should Randy really continue with what they have planned?" she asked the timekeeper.

"He has too," Mark responded.

Lilian could do nothing but watch as Randy decimates John Cena. She could tell that he's hurt but she knows that he would still keep up with the storyline. All Lilian could hope is that he's not hurt enough to be put out of action.

Later that night, Lilian could not help but wonder how John was doing. It was simple to find out – go to Dr. Rios' office and ask John, but would it be easy?

She was about to knock when an unknown force stopped her. Would John talk to her? Would he even appreciate the fact that she's visiting him? She just sighed and turned away. She was barely looking where she was going and then she bumped into someone.

"Damn Lilian," Randy said. "Are you so preoccupied with your CD that you no longer look where you're going?"

Lilian shook her head. "No… It's just that I was worried about – "

"John?" Randy butted in. "You know I think he might need surgery. Well, at least that's what I heard."

Lilian got chills up her spine. Would this be the last time he would see John for a long time? If so, then her last memory of him would be him fighting with her. She has to speak with him. She can't keep a grudge. "A surgery? Aren't you just overreacting?"

"He's really hurt, Lilian," Randy had on a serious look which was rarely on his face.

Lilian bit her lip. "I better get going," she left Randy, heading back to the Divas locker room. She just couldn't face John right now. After all, it was John who started the heat between them – she didn't want to fix it up first. She entered the room and picked up her bags.

"Hey, Lil!" Jillian tossed a mini Snickers bar towards her.

Lilian caught it and raised a brow. "What is this for? This could ruin my voice."

Jillian's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry…I forgot. Well, you can just give it to John. It will make him feel better."

Lilian felt weak when she remembered that John loves Snickers. In fact, he loves to eat almost anything. With the Snickers on her hand and her bag on the other, she decided to go to Dr. Rios' office. She knocked and entered, only to find Dr. Rios alone.

"Did your angle with Beth Phoenix hurt you in a way?" Dr. Rios asked.

Lilian shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks… I was just hoping that I could find John here. Do you know where he is?"

"He's going to have a surgery tomorrow," Dr. Rios informed her. "He may be on his way back to the hotel."

Lilian felt an urge inside her – she has to talk to John. She quickly thanked Dr. Rios and went to the parking lot. She was almost running. She can't bear to have John leave without talking to her. "John!" she called out when she saw John struggling to get his bags on his rental.

"Uhm… Hello?" John said, focusing on his bags.

Lilian picked up one of them. "Let me help you with that."

John snatched it away from her. "No, I can't have that."

There was an awkward silence between them. Lilian wanted to start a conversation so she spoke up. "Shouldn't you be in an ambulance right now?"

John smirked, "For what? For having an undefined injury? They're not even sure yet."

Lilian stretched her hand, holding a Snickers bar. "You want one?"

"Only if you eat it with me," John said. After another awkward silence, John spoke up as she saw Lilian looking down. "I'm sorry about our fight a couple of months ago. I shouldn't have said that," they both fell silent. "I really missed you."

Silence fell between them. It was getting cold and the wind rushed in front of them. "Can I go to your album release party? I mean… Am I welcome there?"

Lilian smiled. "Of course you are. Are you going to have this chocolate or am I going to eat it?"

John grabbed it from her hands. "I'm not going to let you eat that! It's bad for your voice! But it's not bad for me so…" he opened it and started chewing. "I'm eating it."

XOXOXOXOXO

**Short, I know… Please review…**


	8. John's Surgery

**We didn't have an exam in CAT, damn it! I was sooo ready. So, since I have nothing to do, here's an update. Please review…**

XOXOXOXOXO

John was breathing calmly. It was as if he never had an operation in his right arm. He slowly opened his eyes, wishing that someone was there waiting for him to wake up. But he couldn't sense any form of movement around him. _My mom must've fallen asleep, _he thought.

"John?" that was definitely not the sound of his mother's voice. In fact, it was the voice that he least expect to hear when he wakes up, knowing that she has a rough schedule.

"Why are you here?" John asked immediately. "Aren't you supposed to be promoting your album?"

Lilian helped John sit up. "My schedule for today is just a rehearsal for my album launching. I left early so that I can visit you."

John couldn't feel his right arm. "Where are my parents? Aren't they the ones who are supposed to be here?"

"They just ate dinner," Lilian said. There was an awkward silence between them that seemed to last forever.

"Well…" John's voice trailed off. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Lilian smiled. "What? Are you going to take me to dinner? I think not."

John laughed. "Well I don't want you getting hungry because you're here watching me do nothing."

"Well it doesn't bother me," Lilian said. "You also visited me when I was not on the road because of my injury."

"And made you cook dinner," John recalled. "Hey, let's not talk about me. Let's talk about your album. Tell me more about it."

"Uhm…" Lilian thought for a while. "You're invited to my album launching this Thursday, only if you can go."

"Awww," John pouted. "Don't make feel bad about myself. Well how about an autographed CD?"

Lilian raised an eyebrow. "No way!"

John's jaw dropped. "Why not? Am I not worthy enough to have an autographed CD?"

Lilian smiled. "Those who receive an autograph pre-ordered my album on You didn't."

"Well I will," John said. "Please hand me my laptop."

"Why would I?" Lilian asked. "I'm not your personal assistant."

John pouted and then tried to get up from bed. "I'm getting it myself."

Lilian blocked his way and forced him back to the bed. "There's another way, though."

"What?" John asked curiously. "Fall in line and wait for my turn in one of your autograph signing sessions?"

Lilian snapped a finger. "Exactly! I never knew you were so smart."

"Wow, thanks for the compliment," John said sarcastically. "Why are you so mean?"

"Because you think that you should get whatever you want just because you want it," Lilian straightly said.

John's smiled faded. "Really? Am I like that?"

Lilian smiled. "I was just kidding! How can you believe something like that?"

"Well you sounded serious," John said. "And you know what? I can't even get the girl I want. So technically, the thing you said was in contrast to my personality – "

"Aren't you over Torrie yet?" Lilian asked.

"I'm not talking about Torrie," John informed her. "The girl I was referring to is someone else."

Lilian breathed hard. "Who is she?"

"Lily, I'm not up for a girl talk," John said. "I just went through an operation and I'm not ready to tell it straight to her face. I mean, not now."

Lilian was confused. "Straight to her face? There's no one else here but me so technically, it's not 'straight to her face'."

John sighed. _Are blondes really dumb? I thought Lilian was the last blonde to be considered dumb. _"You don't get it, do you?"

Lilian raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you just tell me who she is, I'm gonna get what you mean."

"Well I'm not going to tell you," John said.

Lilian began tugging John's left arm. "Oh come on, tell me! I'm going to give you an autographed CD. Just tell me!"

Feeling the pain running to his right arm, he gave up. "Fine! I'm going to tell you who she is just please, stop tugging my arm!"

Lilian smiled. "I knew you were hurt. Ok, who is she? Do I know her?"

But John wasn't ready for any joke. His blue eyes stared deep into Lilian's green eyes. "Before I start, I want you to know that I'm serious here, so I want you to be serious too." He took a deep breath. "The girl that I like is… you."

Lilian was left frozen. She could tell through John's eyes that he was really serious. For a long moment, all that they could hear was the silent buzz of the air conditioner. Lilian's eyes remained fixed on John's eyes. His blue eyes pleading for a response…

"John! Are you okay?" Torrie Wilson came in bouncing John's hospital room. "I was really worried so I went here straight from Smackdown." She went on blabbering and blabbering but John was no longer listening. He was more focused on what he just said to Lilian. "Oh, and you're here too, Lily."

Lilian stood up from where she was sitting the whole time. "I have to leave now."

John used his left arm to try to stop Lilian from leaving.

"Don't worry, you've got company," Lilian said, grabbed her purse and coat and left John alone with Torrie.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Please review…**


	9. Tribute to the Troops

**I was inspired by Lilian's New Year's Resolution. Now I know what to do with this story, like, I mean, until the ending. Disclaimers are so cliché but I will still disclaim. Please review.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Lilian pulled her bag while carrying another bag with her other hand. It sure was heavy but can you blame her? She had a lot of clothes. This was her favorite time of the year. The most important show of the year – almost more important than WrestleMania.

"Lilian, will there be a time that you won't bring too much clothes?" Lilian's jaw dropped when she heard that voice. She never heard from anyone that he was going to come to the trip. John smirked as he took her carry on bag away from her.

"Hey!" Lilian protested. "That's my bag!"

John just kept on walking. He didn't struggle with all the bags that he's carrying even though he has an injured arm. "I'm helping you. Don't you like it?" He already took his seat and Lilian just stood in front of him with her arms in her hips.

"Please give it back," Lilian said flatly.

John smirked. "Not until you sit with me." He patted the empty seat beside him.

"I'm hanging out with Mickie and Maria for the rest of the flight," Lilian said.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" John asked. When he saw that the expression on her face didn't change at all, he continued. "Lilian, I need to talk to you. After we talk, you can hang out with Mickie and Maria all you want."

Deep inside, Lilian wanted to talk to him too. Ever since his surgery, they didn't have a chance to talk to each other about their relationship – whether they were still friends or more than friends already.

When Lilian sat down, she immediately asked. "What do you want to talk about?"

John moved a little so he was facing her. He noticed that she was just looking straight. "After my surgery, I was able to say to you something that was really hard to say. And then Torrie came in and you went away. I want to know what you think about what I said to you."

Lilian's heart began to pound fast. The last thing she wanted was John asking her what she feels. She doesn't know what to say so she decided to just play around. "I can't really remember what you said. That was months ago."

"Are you kidding me?" John asked. "I said I like you and guess what, I like you more each day. All I want to know is if you feel the same way too."

Butterflies begin to build in Lilian's stomach. "I always liked you as a friend John." She got up and avoided John's eyes. She was about to leave when John caught her arm gently. "John, please let go."

John saw the seriousness in Lilian's eyes and at the same time, the WWE camera crew coming in the aircraft. The last thing he wanted was the crew taking picture of them. "I guess I'll just see you around."

Lilian offered her sweetest smile. "Yeah."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Man, nothing's gonna happen to you if you're just gonna sit there and watch her from afar," John almost jumped when he heard Randy. He was right. He was just watching Lilian from afar. She was having fun with Mickie, Maria, and the others. "Go and talk to her."

John never removed his eyes off of her. "I already did. We used to be best friends and I ruined it. I even thought that this would be the right time because Torrie's not here."

"She's been bugging the two of you?" Randy smirked. "Way to go man!"

"All I ever hoped for is to hear that she likes me too," John said silently.

Randy got up from his chair and went over to the group of Divas. "Hey ladies!"

Knowing that Randy is already married, Kelly Kelly and Layla wasn't flirtatious when Randy said that. They always are flirtatious but not with Randy and the other married guys. "Hey there Randy. What brings you here?"

"Beer," Randy said as he picked up a can of beer. "And have you guys noticed that John is looking this way? I'm just saying it." He then made his way back to his chair.

Kelly Kelly and Layla giggled when Randy left while Mickie and Maria both raised their eyebrows and then looked at Lilian who just gave them a 'What?' look. She ran her fingers through her blonde locks and then smiled at them. Kelly Kelly and Layla noticed the behavior of the three and realized what was going on. "We didn't know, sorry."

"Yeah, you should be," Maria joked.

"No," Lilian protested. "You shouldn't be. We're just friends."

"Well I think he's a good catch," Layla said.

Lilian smiled. "You can have him then."

"That's it?" Kelly Kelly asked. "You're not gonna give him a chance?"

"I don't wanna ruin our friendship," Lilian said.

"Well you are going to ruin your friendship if you'd keep on avoiding him because you know that he likes you and you don't like that fact," Mickie said.

"Yeah, I'll think about it," Lilian said. But in her mind… _NOT!_ She went back to her chair and just settled there for a while.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Ladies," Vince came in their room after knocking on the door just as they were settling themselves. "I just wanted to check if you're fine with this room."

"We're fine Vince," Lilian said. "It's like a slumber party."

"Yeah without the – " Both Mickie and Lilian shot Maria a glare before she could even continue what she wanted to say. "I mean, we're perfectly fine here in the middle of the war zone. Perfectly comfortable."

"Nice to hear that," Vince said and then he went out.

They headed out to eat breakfast where John was still trying to get closer to Lilian. He sat with them so most of the breakfast was spent with Mickie and Maria chatting their hearts out. Lilian just sat there, concentrating at her food while John spent his time glancing over to Lilian.

When they went back to their room to prepare to meet the troops, Mickie asked, "You were so quiet out there."

"I was saving my voice for the troops," Lilian smiled. "We're gonna do a lot of talking later."

Mickie glanced at Maria who just shook her head. They went out and the rest of the day went on as planned. Lilian was on Kennedy's group and they got to see a lot of troops. Throughout the day, Lilian forgot about John and his little drama and when they went back to their rooms, she was surprised when John wasn't there to bug her.

"Ugh, I hate this room," Maria said. "Would you like to go out with me so we can catch some fresh air?" When nobody answered, she added, "Or maybe some dust in the process." Nobody would still like to go with her. "Ok, then, I'll go by myself."

"Maria, wait up!" Lilian said as Maria was about to open the door. "I'll come with you."

They sat at a nearby bench as the temperature began to drop. "I changed my mind. It's freezing out here," Maria said.

Lilian offered a smile. "I'll just stay here for a little while. I'm not sleepy yet."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked, hesitant to leave her friend. "May I remind you that this is a war zone?"

Lilian laughed. "I'll be fine."

John was looking out through the window and noticed that Lilian was left alone. He took the opportunity to talk to her. He grabbed his jacket and went out to the cold but dusty night atmosphere of Iraq. "Lily…" his voice trailed off when he saw that Lilian was not at all happy to see him. "Please, we have to talk."

"Talk," Lilian said, more of an order.

Instead of talking, they just spent a couple of minutes sitting side by side, the cold air accompanying them. Lilian shivered and decided to talk to somewhat lessen the coldness that she feels. "You know what I think during the time you were totally on Torrie but she won't even pay any attention to you?"

"What?" John was relived to find out that she was talking to him.

"I think that you were the biggest dumbass to actually think that you're in her league," Lilian said. "And when she actually started to talk to you, I felt that I was somewhat left behind. I thought we lost a part of our friendship and that the time you used to spend with me will now be spent with Torrie. I never expected for us to come to this point."

"So you were jealous of Torrie?" John teased, trying to get the cheerful Lilian back.

"No," Lilian defended herself. "I never was and never will. I know that I have some kind of advantage over her."

"Yes," John said. "You do." He leaned over and brought his lips to her. The next thing he knew, she was kissing him back. He suddenly pulled back when he felt his cell phone vibrating. "Shit. Hello?"

"_John, I hope I didn't wake you up or something," Torrie said. "I just wanted to make sure that you won't do anything stupid that can hurt your shoulder more in the show."_

"Look, this is not the right time to talk about that Torrie," John said, somewhat angry.

Upon hearing her name, Lilian stood up, "I have to go back now, and it's getting cold."

"No, Lily!" John sighed as Lilian continued her way back to their room. "Thanks a lot Torrie," he said sarcastically and then hung up the phone.

XOXOXOXOXO

**LMAO. Should've been up Saturday night but, BAM! Blackout. Sunday, I was busy with projects. Monday night, here it is! Please review!**


	10. Royal Rumble

_I'm sorry that Torrie keeps on interrupting our time together. I really want to make it up to you. Forgive me?_

* * *

Lilian deleted John's text message for the day. He had been sending the same text message everyday ever since Tribute to the Troops. All of which, Lilian has not responded, thinking that he will soon grow tired of texting her. But it seems like he will not quit.

Mickie James' eyes widened as she stared into the monitor that was in the Diva's locker room. "Lil, you will not believe who enters at number 30 this Royal Rumble."

Lilian turned her head to see who it was. "Why did he return so early? He could still be hurt."

"I cannot believe you don't know that he will be back tonight," Jillian butted in.

Just then, a group of Superstars passed by their locker room and the Divas overheard what they were talking about. "So John Cena is the one who will win the Rumble. That's why Vince won't tell us who it is, so he can surprise everyone."

Mickie chuckled. "Did you guys hear that? No one knows that he's back, not until his music played."

Jillian sighed. "Oh I want to return to my hotel room so badly right now since we no longer have any business here."

"I'll come with you," Mickie smiled. "Are you coming Lil?"

"I – I'll be fine," Lilian stuttered.

Jillian and Mickie chuckled. "Okay, whatever you say… Bye Lil!"

Lilian shook her head as she continued to watch the Royal Rumble. She can only imagine how much pain John is in right now. He cannot recover that fast. He may have told everyone that he's ready to compete but she knows that he just sucked all the pain up. When the rumble was finished, she took a time to debate all by herself whether she will go to John first or she will just let him come to her first.

After minutes of debating, she made up her mind. She slowly walked towards John's locker room, but her pace was accelerating. When she was in front of his door, she knocked slowly.

"Come in!" she heard from inside.

At the time she opened the door; she can't help but run towards him and hug him. John was surprised with her actions. More importantly, he can't believe that she came up to him.

"I missed you," Lilian whispered to his ear. "And I _partially_ forgive you."

"Hey John! The guys were wondering if…" Jeff's voice trailed when he saw them together. "And I'm guessing the answer is no, you will not come with us."

The couple parted when they saw Jeff and Lilian turned his back on John realizing that he's only wearing a towel. "Bye Jeff!" she called out.

"How could you let me in knowing that you only have a towel on?" Lilian said, half furious.

John smiled. "Yeah, quit arguing. I'll be dressed in a second and then I'm taking you somewhere special."

"It better be special!" she said, deep inside, anxious and excited at the same time.

* * *

John held Lilian's hand as they walked through the busy streets of New York. They're lucky no one recognized them yet. "Where are you taking me?" Lilian asked.

"I'm taking you to my biggest secret," John replied nonchalantly.

Lilian's jaw dropped. "So you mean to say that our history as best friends doesn't really count because you still have a secret that you didn't tell me."

"Aw, Lily. It's not like I've told anyone that secret before," John said. "You're the only girl that will know about this secret. Or maybe there are two of you. The other one is my mom." John laughed which caused Lilian to hit his arm. "I'll need that later. Don't hit me!"

The couple arrived in an empty building. It was dark and it seems abandoned. "Is this where you kill me?" Lilian joked.

"Stay here, I'll be back," John assured her.

Moments later, there was light, the one that John switched on. Lilian looked around her. "What are we doing in a theater? And there's a grand piano…" she ran her fingers on the shiny black piano. "It's beautiful…"

"And that, my lady, is my deepest secret," John said smiling.

Lilian raised an eyebrow. "You mean your secret is that you own a grand piano?"

"Not really," John said, sitting down the chair in front of the piano.

Lilian couldn't believe what she's seeing. "Get out…"

John started playing _Fur Elise_. Lilian watched with amazement as John's fingers glided through the keys with ease, his body even moving to the music. When he was done, Lilian clapped her hands and John was enjoying every minute bowing in every direction.

"That was too girly for you to play," Lilian laughed.

"Encore?" John asked.

"A different piece please," Lilian answered.

John rubbed his palms together. "As you wish."

John started to play _Moonlight Sonata_. "Oh my! That's my favorite!" Lilian said in delight. When he was done, Lilian hugged him tightly. "You're amazing. How come you never tell anyone about your talent?"

"I don't really call it a talent," John said. "It's more of an ability."

"What's the difference?" Lilian asked.

"I took up lessons to learn that," John explained. "While you, for example, can sing beautifully even without voice lessons."

"Don't try to impress me," Lilian said. "So, how come you never tell anyone that you can play the piano?"

John shrugged, "What's the point of telling? It has no connection to wrestling."

"You haven't told anyone?" Lilian asked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," John said. "The only person who knows that little secret is my mom, dad and brothers. I won't even play at family gatherings."

"You don't have a piano at your house," Lilian said, recalling the times that she's been there.

"Not now," John said. "I sold it for my first ever car."

Lilian's jaw dropped. "You sold the piano for a car?"

"Yeah…" John said confidently. "I can live without it. And my parents agreed so there's no problem."

"That's surreal…" Lilian commented.

"Oh come on," John said. "It's not like I crushed the piano or something. Oh, Lily, about what you said earlier…"

"Which one?" Lilian asked.

"That you _partially_ forgive me?" John cleared.

Lilian smiled. "As a matter of fact, I've wanted to do something with you for so long and since you're back from your injury so early and you can come to Wrestlemania…"

"I have a bad feeling about that," John said worriedly.

"I dare you to come with me to Walt Disney World," Lilian said.

"I'm not going there!" John proclaimed.

Lilian pouted. "You can't be serious. It'll be fun!"

"Children will be looking at us," John said. "Why is that big guy here?" he mimicked a small girl's voice.

Lilian tugged his arm. "Come on…"

John stared at her for a while. "Fine. But I'm going to set one thing straight. The next time I'm going there, it will have to be with my daughter."

Lilian squealed. "Thank you John!"

* * *

**Aw. They're going to Walt Disney World… That would be fun!**


	11. preWrestlemania

**So I decided this was going to be the last chapter. Have fun reading!**

* * *

John took a last sip from his drink. He looked around and all he saw were children holding on to their parents, parents taking pictures of their children while ridding a lame ride and the big smiles on children's faces when they saw a fancy-looking girl dressed as a princess.

"Why are they dressed like that?" John asked Lilian who was sitting beside him.

"Dressed like what?" Lilian asked.

"Like princesses," John pretended to gag.

Lilian laughed, "Exactly! Because they're supposed to be princesses!"

John enjoyed her reaction to his comment and pulled her closer to him. "I can't believe I'm here with you."

"I can't believe you're here either," Lilian smiled.

John bought her a chocolate shaped like Mickey Mouse's head. He also bought one for himself. "Have you been here before?" he asked Lilian, as if he hadn't seen the picture frame in her bedroom at South Carolina. It was a picture of a young Lilian, squeezed between Mickey and Minnie.

"Dad took us her when I was nine," Lilian said. "We couldn't forget about Spain at that time so he showed us this place. It was everything a little girl dreamed about. But it wasn't this big before. How about you? Do you have memories of Walt Disney World?"

John finished chewing off the ears. "None. I would rather go and see wrestling matches."

"Seriously?" Lilian said. "Well, I don't think that's weird considering you're all boys. I do remember having a wresting action figure that my dad secretly gave me and when my mom saw me, she went crazy."

They came over huge teacups revolving around and John shook his head. "We're not going to ride in that, are we?"

Lilian shook her head and smiled. "I don't think they'd let us in even if we want to. Let's just walk around."

John chewed off the last bit of his chocolate. "Walk around? Outside Citrus Bowl will do."

Lilian had her best puppy dog eyes on. "But we wouldn't be able to find a princess around Citrus Bowl." She grabbed John's arm towards Belle. "Let's have our picture taken."

John hesitated. "No way! I'm a big guy and I'm not going to stand next to –"

"Come on!" Lilian insisted. She handed the camera to a tourist who had kindly taken their pictures.

John stood there, Belle between him and Lilian. Then he suddenly imagined himself with a little girl sitting on his shoulders. He wouldn't mind if his shoulders were aching because of that long day at Walt Disney World. He wouldn't mind because it was his daughter. His daughter would have long blonde hair just like her mother. Blue eyes that looked exactly like his. And then, her mother's gorgeous smile. Wait. What was he thinking? Oh yes, he was thinking about their future. Probably the next time they'd go to Walt Disney World. He was thinking about a future with Lilian. Hopefully, she's thinking the same thing too.

"Thank you so much," Lilian said as she took the camera from the tourist. "Hey, ever wondered why no one recognized us yet?"

"Because you're wearing sunglasses that you only remove when we're about to have our picture taken and I'm wearing a hooded jacket with the hood on my head," John replied.

Lilian raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's a valid reason."

"Or maybe because Disney and WWE are completely different worlds," John replied. Then he imagined himself holding a small boy's hand, introducing him to everyone backstage, divas wanting to pinch his cheeks. The boy had a brown hair just like his and green eyes from her mother. When he smiles, his dimples will show off, just like his. There he goes again, daydreaming about his future.

"Lily?" John asked. "Did you believe all these stuff when you were little?"

Lilian smiled, _gorgeously_, John thought. "Happily ever after or what?"

John was confused, having to deal with fairy tales for the first time in his life. "The part where the princess meets the prince."

Lilian laughed. "Of course! You just don't know if it's a real prince and not a troll in disguise. But the happily-ever-after part? Not so true."

"I agree," John said, "though you can try your best to make it last."

"Wow, you can be a prince charming," Lilian commented.

_Yeah, I'll be your prince charming_, John thought. "Yeah, I'll be your prince charming."

"Excuse me?" Lilian almost chocked on her chocolate that she still hasn't finished.

_Did I say it out loud?_ John thought. "What did I say?"

"That… you'll… be…" Lilian saw John's look of disbelief.

_How can I say it out loud? _John muttered in his head.

"my… PRINCE CHARMING!!" Lilian gasped. "I can't believe you said that!"

_I can't believe it either_, John thought. "Well, I mean it," his voice sounded serious.

"Seriously?" Lilian asked softly.

"Mommy its John Cena!" a 5-year-old boy came running towards them. "And you're Lilian! I can tell even though you have those huge sunglasses on! Mom, can I have a picture with them?"

Lilian just kept staring at John's blue eyes. She didn't move a muscle even though that kid came. She could feel her heart pounding, as if it was ready to explode.

"I'm sorry about my kid," the mother told them. "Honey, say you're sorry."

"No, I mean, no problem," John said. "Come on kiddo, let's have our picture taken." The kid settled between them and John placed his hand on Lilian's shoulder. After taking a picture with the kid, he gently guided her, his hand still on her shoulder. "I already told you what I feel, many times, actually."

"And I bet you're dying to know what _I_ feel," Lilian said.

John cleared his throat. "Yes, I would love to know."

Lilian sat on a bench and motioned John to sit beside her. "What if I don't feel the same way you do? Will that fact ruin our relationship, as friends?"

"I hope not," John said. "But I do know that it will crush my heart."

Lilian rested her head on John's shoulder. "Of all the men that came into my life, whether it is a friend, admirer or a relative, you're the best," John chuckled when he heard that. "Oh, but my dad is still better than you."

"What are you trying to say?" John asked.

"I'm trying to tell you that…" Lilian saw John staring into her green eyes so she stared at his eyes too. "All those times that I'm helping you with Torrie, I really liked it when I'm doing it but now, I regret doing it. Because all those times that I saw you with her, I feel like there's something wrong with my heart."

"So… you mean?" John's eyes glistened. Finally, Lilian _implied_ it.

"Yes," Lilian hugged him. "I love you John…"

John stood up and twirled her around. The corniest thing to do at Walt Disney World, but he still did it. He didn't care about what the people who saw them would say. He finally heard it, she loves him too.

"I love you Lilian," John said. They shared a passionate kiss but broke it before anyone would notice them.

Now John was sure that his daydreams earlier weren't going to be daydreams anymore. Someday, it will come true. And they're one step forward to that future.

**

* * *

**

Well, I guess that's the ending. I hope you liked it because I really enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
